


[KuroTsuki Fest Week 2017] Sprained Ankle

by Heartythrills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KuroTsuki Week, KuroTsuki Week 2017, M/M, sprained ankle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartythrills/pseuds/Heartythrills
Summary: Tsukishima's had a terrible day, slipping and falling into the pool. Does it get better or worst with Kuroo?





	[KuroTsuki Fest Week 2017] Sprained Ankle

**Author's Note:**

> For my Hearty KuroTsuki Festival Week 2017. Prompt: Jacket

It was raining. Yes. It was fucking raining in the middle of a perfectly sunny and cloudless day, as though the gods just decided that they thought they’d ruin Tsukishima’s day, or that make it worst than it already was. The rain started pouring down and the gods couldn't leave it as sprinkles or drizzling, or just regular fucking rain. They had send a downpour of hard, cold, thick-ass rain, with Oikawa-serve level wind to push the storm clouds over and above to hide any evidence of the perfect blue sky. Then, Zeus fucking sent a hoard of lightning to strike out the electricity, leaving the whole building blacked out with no phone service or other means of communication for help.

Well, at least that was what happened in Tsukishima's heart when Kuroo took off his jacket to shield Tsukishima from the eyes of bystanders. Tsukishima had slipped and fell into the pool because a few idiots were playing water fight. It didn’t help that he was wearing a white shirt. It didn’t help that his glasses fell off. It didn’t help that his ankle might’ve sprained during that fall. It definitely didn’t help that the idiots just dashed off, leaving him to struggle in that god-awful state. And the one person he absolutely didn’t want to see him was the one person who climbed up a fucking fence to help.

“Can you stand?” Kuroo’s voice was gentle, so gentle Tsukishima couldn’t bring himself to look up at him, even if he wouldn’t be able to see well without his glasses.

“I might’ve sprained my ankle,” Tsukishima observed, feeling the jolt of pain shooting up his leg when he tried to move.

“Wait here,” Kuroo tells him before stripping his shirt and pants off, diving into the pool to retrieve Tsukishima’s glasses. Tsukishima almost wished he had his glasses.

“Thanks.” Tsukishima flicked his glasses to get the water off before putting it on.

“Let me help you to the nurse’s office,” Kuroo offered, lifting Tsukishima up before he even agreed, causing him to let out a scream. Kuroo laughed. “So you can make such expressions.”

“O-of course,” Tsukishima stammered, seeing Kuroo too close and too well with his glasses. “Let me down. I can walk.”

“Yeah right,” Kuroo retorted, swinging his head a bit to flip his wet bangs from his face, but failed. ”Hey, can you move my hair, I can’t see.”

For a moment, Tsukishima hesitated. His hand froze in mid-air, fingers hidden in the long red sleeves of Kuroo’s jacket. Kuroo glanced at him, the honey gleam of his eyes tugging at his heart. Tsukishima’s hand moved, slowly until it came into contact with Kuroo’s forehead, then hair. He brushed the soft black silk and wished that time would stop.

But it didn’t.

“I guess the nurse isn’t in,” Kuroo said after he had placed Tsukishima down on the bed. He shuffled around, looking for bandages or tapes to wrap Tsukishima’s ankle.

“Hey Kuroo, why are you doing this?” Tsukishima asked when Kuroo came back with the tape.

“Hmmm,” Kuroo hummed, taking off Tsukishima’s shoe and socks. “Because you won’t be able to do it yourself.”

Tsukishima didn’t know what he was expecting, but the words made him feel disappointed. No, it made him upset. Upset at him. For expecting, for feeling disappointed. Kuroo didn’t know about his feelings. Kuroo was just a kind person Tsukishima happened to fall in love with.

“I can do it myself,” Tsukishima said suddenly. He tried to stop himself, but his hands took the bandages and he lifted his foot from Kuroo’s hand onto the bed.

“Come on, let me do it,” Kuroo coaxed when Tsukishima struggled with it, hurting himself than necessary.

When Tsukishima refused, Kuroo grabbed both his hands and pinned it on the bed, hovering over him.

“Don’t be so stubborn,” Kuroo growled lowly, destroying all of Tsukishima’s resistance.

Ah, he’s mad. The thought clawed at Tsukishima as Kuroo moved his foot off the bed and wrapped his ankle up, feeling the pain in his heart more than his ankle. He’s mad. The thought continued puncturing holes into Tsukishima until the tears streamed out.

He heard Kuroo sighed after wrapping his ankle, and Tsukishima tried to cover his face, but Kuroo already took his hands. He looked away.

“Tsukishima,” Kuroo whispered softly, still sitting on the floor. “Do you hate me?”

 _No. No. No. I don’t hate you_. Tsukishima could hear his heart yelling the words. “No.”

“Then,” Kuroo breathed against Tsukishima’s knuckles. “Do you like me?”

The words weren’t what caught Tsukishima’s attention. It was the soft contact of Kuroo’s lips that pulled Tsukishima’s eyes to Kuroo.

“Do you like me, Tsukishima?”

“I…like you.”

This time, Tsukishima didn’t have to wish for time to stop. It stopped on it’s own. Kuroo sat up and pressed his lips to Tsukishima’s, softly, tenderly.

“Do you…like me in the same way?” Kuroo asked after withdrawing from the kiss.

Tsukishima didn’t voice his answer. He didn’t need to because his lips found Kuroo’s again.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't say how many shoujo/romance/drama cliche scenes I've put these two in this week, oh, except 25 maybe? Goodness! Last 3 fics tmr. And make-up day for the 4 I skipped -_____-;; following shortly after...


End file.
